


A Not So Impromptu Proposal

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for wigglemore on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Impromptu Proposal

"What’s wrong, Ethan?" Danny asks his boyfriend of four years, fed up with watching him pace around their room.

Ethan twitches. “What? Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think that anything is wrong? Everything’s perfect. Perfect.” 

"Ok." Danny squints, unconvinced. "I don’t believe you."

He moves to their bed and pats the spot next to him. “Come here. Tell me.”

Ethan hesitates, unsure. Danny gives him the  _look_ and his resolve to push the issue aside crumbles and he finds himself seated next to his boyfriend.

Danny takes Ethan’s hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

_This is it,_ he thinks,  _this is my chance. Go for it, Ethan._

"Uh, Ok, here goes." Ethan shifts so he’s facing Danny.

Danny looks confused.  _So adorable. Look at those dimples._ _  
_

"Danny Mahealani, you know I love you, right?" Ethan says. "Because I do. I do with everything that I am."

Danny’s eyes widen. “Oh god, you’ve been with someone else.”

"What? Danny, no." Ethan tries to console him, but it doesn’t work as Danny’s already a foot away from him on the verge of tears. This was not how he planned this to go.

"Fuck, Ethan. I thought you were different." Danny says, voice cracking. "God, you’re just like all of them."

"Danny calm down. I’m not like them. Not at all. That’s not —"

"Oh god, oh god, I’m cursed or something. I know it. Curses are real right? Like that’s an actual thing? I mean, why not? Werewolves, Banshees, Kanimas. Why not curses…" Danny goes on and on, rapidly pacing back and forth.

Ethan stands there, dumbfounded.  _What the fuck just happened? Damage control, Ethan. Fucking fix this!!!!_

Ethan closes the gap between them, grabbing a hold of Danny’s shoulders, stopping him from his hysterics. “Jesus Christ, Daniel. I’m trying to fucking propose to you, dumbass!”

Danny stills. “What?”

There’s a small smile playing at Ethan’s lips.  _He’s so ridiculous. Thinking I’d be able to be with anyone that isn’t him._

"I would never. I would never hurt you like that." he says pressing his forehead to Danny’s, caressing Danny’s chin with his fingers. "You are my everything. My past, my present, and my future, if you’ll have me. You are my world. You are the light in the dark, you are my heavenly moonlight. And I would curse those that have hurt you, if I could."

"Oh."

Ethan snorts. “ _Oh,_ " he teases, "that’s all you have to say is  _oh?”_ _  
_

Danny laughs, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Start over?”

Ethan smiles. “Yeah.”

Taking Danny’s hands in his he gets down on one knee. Looking up to Danny, “Danny. I love you more than anything else in this world.  **And I _mean_ it**. You are everything to me. You deserve better, I know that. But I wanna spend the rest of my unnaturally long life proving to you that I can be better. As long as I have you by my side. I am better.” He digs through his jacket and pulls out a small box. He opens it, revealing an egagement ring with the inscription  _Heavenly Moonlight_ , “Danny Mahealani, will you marry me?”

"Yes." Danny answers, smiling, pulling Ethan into a kiss. "I will marry you, you big dork."

Ethan laughs into the kiss. “I’m the dork? Who’s the one who went into full hysterics right now, because he thought I’d been unfaithful?”

"Shut up and put it on me."

"That sounds euphemistically dirty."

"Shut up." 

They share a laugh and Ethan slips the ring onto Danny’s ring finger.

Danny has a mischievous look in his eyes and before Ethan can ask why, Danny’s throwing him onto their bed. “You have about five seconds to get naked before I’m on you, equally naked.”

Ethan doesn’t hesitate. 

**Author's Note:**

> -passion


End file.
